Technologies such as microelectronics, micromechanics and biotechnology have created a high demand for structuring and probing specimens within the nanometer scale. Micrometer and nanometer scale process control, inspection or structuring, is often done with charged particle beams. Probing or structuring is often performed with charged particle beams which are generated and focused in charged particle beam devices. Examples of charged particle beam devices are electron microscopes, electron beam pattern generators, ion microscopes as well as ion beam pattern generators. Charged particle beams, in particular ion beams, offer superior spatial resolution compared to photon beams, due to their short wave lengths at comparable particle energy.
During manufacturing of semiconductor devices or the like, a plurality of observation steps and sample modification steps are usually conducted. Common systems include an electron beam column for observation, imaging, testing or inspecting of a specimen and an ion beam column for patterning of a specimen or material modification. These “dual beam” systems have a high complexity and are, thus, expensive.